1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an apparatus which produces heat to enhance a scent for attracting wild animals. More specifically, this invention provides for a scent dispenser which produces heat to enhance a scent having a temperature of the body temperature of the animal to be lured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,354 to Beck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 to Bilyeu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,245 to Sakschek; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477 to Floyd; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010 to Grinarml. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular dispensing apparatus of this invention. These foregoing prior art patents are all incorporated herein by reference.